Blue on Blue
by Ivyluppin
Summary: (HIATUS) Dunia adalah biru dimana Naruto tersenyum di atas ketidaktahuan dan Sasuke berlari demi pengampunan, karena kata tersendat diantara 'aku menyesal' dan 'jangan lupakan aku'/SasuNaru.


**BLUE ON BLUE**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story©** **Ivyluppin**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, OOC, Tragedy and many kinda…

 **Main pair** : Sasunaru

.

 **Summary** : Dunia adalah biru dimana Naruto tersenyum di atas ketidaktahuan dan Sasuke berlari demi pengampunan, karena kata tersendat diantara 'aku menyesal' dan 'jangan lupakan aku'.

.

Chapter 1 : Escape

.

.

Sorak sorai penonton, teriakan gila, pertandingan yang digelar di atas 4 matras kain warna abu-abu, kibasan bendera yang terlihat seperti semaphore pramuka, lalu wajah kemenangan, wajah kekalahan, keringat, rasa nyilu di tulang dan rasa bangga. Bocah-bocah Kung Fu berlatih berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, untuk ini. Turnamen Kung Fu internasional kelas remaja. Diadakan setiap tahun di Beijing.

Kiba baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingannya yang ketiga dan membawa tiket emas ke semifinal, berjalan dengan senyum cerah yang ditunjukkannya dengan sederet gigi, keringat di wajahnya dan kilatan di matanya, Kiba mengangkat alis dengan wajah meremehkan dan Naruto memberinya kepalan tinju seperti biasa dengan dengusan dan cibiran yang mengatakan bahwa _kau bahkan kukalahkan saat latihan kemarin_. Pelatih Han melirik dan wajahnya memperingatkan, ini mungkin pertama kali untuk mewakili klub dalam pertandingan internasional, tapi klub punya sejarah, menang dalam semua pertandingan.

Seorang panitia dengan kaos polo merah menghampiri dengan papan dada dan lembaran-lembaran kertas di atasnya. Ia memeriksa kertasnya dan memandang pelatih Han, mengisyaratkan. Sebuah tangan yang terjulur ke depan matras dan seseorang menyebutkan namanya setelahnya. Naruto maju untuk pertandingan terakhir sebelum semifinal, sedikit lagi maka ia bisa bersama Kiba di babak itu.

Seorang bocah dengan kulit hitam menatapnya di depan. Matanya lebar dan bulat, wajahnya keras dan Naruto melirik kaki-kaki rapatnya. Wajah Detroit di depannya juga melirik pergelangan kaki Naruto. Mereka membungkukkan badan dan memasang kuda-kuda. Wasit telah memberi aba-aba dan Naruto masih di tempat dengan kuda-kuda penuh, ia lebih suka menyerang pada kesempatan kedua. Itu untuk memeriksa dan mengantisipasi jenis serangan apa yang dilakukan lawannya untuk waktu-waktu seterusnya. Bocah Detroit memulai serangkaian gerakan yang alurnya berakhir pada jurus tusukan, semacam jurus ular. Naruto tersenyum tipis, Kiba pernah melawannya dengan jurus yang sama dulu.

Pertandingan itu memakan tenaga lebih banyak, Naruto mengakui jika lawannya kuat. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal tapi senyum berkembang di sudut bibirnya lamat-lamat. Kiba berteriak padanya dari tepi arena untuk tidak kalah tapi, suara lain yang mengagetkan membuat Naruto mencari asalnya. Itu dari layar besar di depan, wajah asing yang belum pernah dilihatnya terpampang dengan dingin di sana. Ada tatapan lurus dari sepasang mata elang, tipe ejekan yang memuakkan. Remaja dalam layar itu diumumkan sebagai salah satu peserta yang masuk semifinal. Dan Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ia tidak boleh berhenti sekarang, ini belum selesai.

Sebuah _Tai Chi_ yang mematikan mengakhiri semuanya, Naruto maju ke semifinal. Kiba melambai dari ujung sambil mengepalkan tangan. Sebuah aba-aba untuk mendekat terlihat datang dari pelatihnya. Naruto mendekat, ia manatap bibir pelatih Han dan menunggu sederet kata-kata dari sana.

"Kerja bagus Naruto, kau dan Kiba, pastikan kalian masuk final." Kontur wajahnya yang bergaris-garis dengan banyak keriput bergerak seiring kata-kata yang terucap. Kiba dan Naruto menyatukan kepalan dan telapak tangannya di depan wajah dengan badan sedikit membungkuk. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Kiba, mereka mungkin akan berhadapan di final. Ini bagus untuk memastikan klub membawa juara tahun ini tapi kalah dari Kiba akan membanting harga dirinya seumur hidup. Ini bukan hanya tentang pertandingan ini lebih pada taruhan harga diri dengan membiarkanmu dipukuli teman dekat di depan umum dan disoraki seperti pertunjukkan sulap yang gagal.

Di beberapa poin Naruto memandang Kiba lebih dari sahabat atau orang dekat, ia lawan tangguh dalam latihan, dan teman baik dalam berburu sarapan pagi. Mereka tinggal di klub, hidup di klub, dan memastikan dirinya akan mati di klub. Dua anak terlantar yang menjadi yatim piatu di Beijing sejak umur 5 tahun. Ini bukan cerita cengeng karena mereka nampak baik-baik saja dengan itu. Kung Fu adalah seorang kakak dan sebuah pakaian. Membina dari kecil dan digunakan seumur hidup. Kiba dan Naruto hidup dari sana.

Pembawa acara bertubuh tambun dengan kemeja warna abu-abu dan dasi pita di lehernya mengucapkan basa-basi busuk di awal pertandingan semifinal. 4 matras kain di arena digulung dan sebuah matras baru digelar, hanya satu tapi berganti warna menjadi hijau tua tanpa corak. Naruto meneguk setengah botol isotonik dan Kiba merenggangkan otot di sampingnya, nampak sedikit tegang kali ini.

Pembawa acara mengatakan pertandingan semifinal di mulai. Namun sebelum semua peserta yang terdiri dari 4 orang remaja dari 3 negara berbeda –China, Kanada, dan Thailand- memulai pertandingannya, rombongan wartawan dengan kamera blidz berbondong-bondong datang dan meminta mereka berpose untuk sajian berita dalam surat kabar harian esok atau sekelumit berita yang ditampilkan sebagai peristiwa harian di dunia cyber. Kiba berdiri paling pinggir, sedikit canggung tapi matanya mengedip riang, ia menatap lurus ke arah kamera dengan wajah _akhirnya aku muncul di surat kabar lokal besok_. Lalu di sampingnya Naruto berdiri dengan wajah terkejut dan semburan panik di sekitar matanya, semua blidz menjadi petir yang menyambar ujung hidungnya. Lalu disusul dengan remaja laki-laki yang menjulang tinggi di sampingnya dan seorang remaja lainnya yang berdiri di pinggir dengan mata sipitnya seperti celah daging yang disilet. Mereka berpose dengan kepalan tangan yang menyatu dengan telapak tangan di depan wajah, tapi Naruto tidak ingat bahwa ia melihat kepalan tangannya di depan wajahnya, yang Naruto lihat justru sepasang mata tajam yang menatapnya. Ada deburan ombak dan rasa asin di antara kebetulan, sensasi dingin dan kejut di balik pori-pori punggungnya, sepasang ebony yang menenggelamkan, indah dan berbahaya. Tapi sebuah tarikan memutuskan mata rantai, itu Kiba, tangannya menarik Naruto menjauh dari gerombolan wartawan dengan garis senyum yang ramah di antara kilat kamera. Sedikit kosong di kepalanya, Naruto berharap fotonya tidak akan terlihat dengan mata melotot yang konyol.

Kali ini Kiba mendapatkan kesempatan awal melawan seorang remaja yang sempat ia lihat di layar besar saat pertandingannya dengan remaja Detroit tadi. Remaja itu menatap lurus ke arah Kiba dengan senyum miring. Matanya berkilap, sambil tersenyum dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Sasuke melawan Kiba. Mari kita lihat siapa yang berjalan menuju final tahun ini." Suara besar dari pembawa acara dan sorakan penonton nyaris memasung Naruto dalam perasaan terkejut tiba-tiba, daripada melihat Kiba yang kokoh di atas kuda-kudanya, Naruto memandang lawan Kiba dengan penasaran. Pemuda itu dari Kanada dan dibanding kenyataan bahwa ia orang barat, Naruto lebih setuju jika wajahnya oriental.

Ini belum 5 menit dan Kiba mendapatkan banyak serangan fatal yang keras. Jurus-jurus mematikan dan wajahnya menjadi lampion yang kehilangan cahaya di seperempat malam tahun baru. Naruto mendelik dan nyaris berlari ke tengah arena saat Sasuke melakukan salto udara dan menghantam dada Kiba dengan tendangan kuat. Remaja itu ambruk, meringkuk di matras. Wasit mengangkat bendera dan meneriakkan nama Sasuke si Pemenang. Naruto berlari ke tengah arena. Mencengkram bahu Kiba dan memandang wajahnya yang kesakitan. Lamat-lamat Kiba menegakkan wajahnya, memasang wajah baik-baik saja dengan alis berkerut kencang. Ia menyentuh lengan Naruto dan berkata dengan suara rendah disertai batuk di beberapa potong katanya _damn ini sangat sakit! semua sudah berakhir untukku, tapi setidaknya aku masih punya kau._

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya saat tandu datang dan pelatih Han menarik tangannya, menyadarkan Naruto bahwa dia yang selanjutnya. Naruto mengigit bibirnya dan mengumpat. Harapan bahwa Kiba tidak bisa menghadapinya di final memukul perasaannya, tapi yang lebih memukul, adalah cara Kiba kalah. Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di samping pelatihnya, remaja itu sedang memutar pergelangan tangannya dan sedikit perenggangan otot, pelatihnya yang beruban berbicara padanya dari samping. Sasuke memandang Naruto, membuat sedikit intimidasi dan mengacuhkannya kemudian.

.

.

Begitu pentingnya detik-detik itu saat Naruto menjatuhkan lawannya dan melaju ke final. Kiba duduk dengan pakaian yang terbuka, ia baru saja selesai diperban.

"Kau harus hati-hati, si Kanada, maksudku Sasuke. Pemuda itu petarung keras. Ah, tulang rusukku menggantung di dalam tubuhku, sedikit tinjuan maka rontok semua."

Kiba meringis, sepertinya memang luka parah.

.

.

Mata sapphire itu bergulir ke tengah arena. Ada kilat kekhawatiran di wajah Kiba, pelatihnya berwajah tegang. Serius. Mungkin dia tahu bahwa lawannya kali ini yang paling berat.

Pria bertubuh tambun itu berujar kembali. Membicarakan sebaris kata-kata yang Naruto abaikan. Dia melihat matras di bawahnya, memasang kuda-kuda. Pikirannya memperingati untuk tetap fokus dan di hadapannya dia melihat kuda-kuda yang kuat dari kedua kaki Sasuke. Mata bocah itu dingin. Nyaris tertutupi sesuatu, Naruto sekilas berpikir bahwa dia tidak melihat ambisi pada sepasang ebony, tapi dingin. Melihat lawannya kali ini saja, Naruto merasa ingin mengigil.

Usai aba-aba ditarik. Sebuah hantaman dari kakinya langsung mengenai rahang Naruto. Begitu keras, sangat cepat dan tidak terbaca. Tubuhnya terpental ke belakang dan dia cepat-cepat bangkit, memandang si Dingin yang tersenyum merendahkan. Umpatan kecil melucur dari mulutnya.

Kuda-kuda kuat kembali di persiapkan oleh kaki-kaki Naruto. Ia melirik pelatihnya sekilas, wajah pria paruh baya itu mengeras tidak suka. Tanpa sadar Naruto melepaskan geraman kecil, memandang Sasuke tajam.

Sebuah serangan dilayangkan, tinjuannya berhasil mengenai pipi Sasuke dan membuat bocah itu terhuyung ke belakang. Setelahnya ia kembali pada kuda-kuda awalnya, memberikan pandangan siaga pada Sasuke yang membuang ludah ke samping, ada sedikit noda darah di sana. Dan itu membuat Naruto cukup senang, itu bukan pelanggaran dan melukai bocah sombong seperti Sasuke di saat bersamaan, sempurna.

Bocah Kanada itu kembali mengambil kuda-kuda, _Hang Ma_ dan Naruto mengernyit saat melihat ada teknik _Chum Kiu_. Dan kuda-kuda itu sekaligus memberikan gerakan menyerang yang begitu cepat., melontarkan energinya. Naruto sudah tidak bisa mendengar teriakan penonton, kepalanya focus pada Sasuke yang mendadak brutal. Diam-diam bibirnya mengerang, ini menakutkan mengetahui bahwa bocah Kanada itu penganut jenis ilmu keras, serangan-serangan itu ganas. Orang macam apa yang mempelajari jurus-jurus seperti itu di usia sedini ini?

Kebanyakan tindakan Naruto hanyalah bertahan dari semua serangan ganas Sasuke. Badannya sakit dengan semua pukulan cepat dan tendangan milik si Kanada. Dalam beberapa detik Naruto sempat melayangkan serangan dan pertahanan ketat serta ketangkasan gerak kaki Sasuke membuat bocah itu terhindar.

Dia kehilangan banyak kordinasi antara serangan dan pertahanan, dan saat pertahanannya lengah. Sasuke menghantam dadanya keras, membuatnya terjatuh. Dan secara brutal, bocah itu masih melancarkan serangan. Begitu mematikan. Naruto pernah mendengar tentang _Rulai San Zhuan,_ tapi mendapat serangan itu membuatnya lebih memilih mati. Mata Naruto membulat, dia berteriak kesakitan. Memohon agar Sasuke menghentikan jurus mematikan itu pada kaki kirinya. Tangisnya pecah, dia meraung kesakitan, bocah Kanada itu sudah gila, Sasuke seperti ingin menghancurkan kaki kirinya.

Wasit menarik Sasuke dari Naruto. Matanya membeliak menyeramkan, nyaris seperti kesurupan. Naruto masih menangis, kaki kirinya mati rasa dan pinggulnya terasa remuk menahan tekanan dari serangan itu. Petugas medis membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia bisa mendengar suara Kiba yang berteriak dari kursi. Suara teriakan Kiba terdengar sakit, mungkin luka di dadanya masih begitu nyeri. Dan sekilas dia melihat ke arah panggung. Sasuke masih berdiri di sana dengan pelatihnya di samping kanannya, wajah bocah itu memandangnya lurus, sinar macam apakah yang ditampilkan sepasang mata elang itu padanya?

Di sisi lain bocah Kanada itu hanya berdiri mematung di atas panggung, wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Bukan karena dia baru saja menerima diskualifikasi tapi apa yang baru saja dia perbuat? Dia menghancurkan kaki kecil bocah pirang itu.

Pelatihnya mengomel sepanjang kertas pidato lima lembar. Rekannya Henry Lau serta bocah Thailand yang masuk semifinal akan bertanding ulang demi mencapai kemenangan final. Sasuke berharap omelan busuk itu selesai sebab pikirannya dipenuhi keinginan untuk bertemu dengan bocah pirang itu lagi. Setidaknya dia ingin membuat dirinya lega bahwa perbuatannya hanya membuat bocah pirang itu lebam, alih-alih patah tulang. Sasuke takut, dia takut jika bocah itu akan cacat. Dua bulan lalu dia pernah membuat seorang bocah koma dalam pertandingan jalanan di Ottawa.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan, dan mendapati seorang dokter laki-laki duduk mencatat sesuatu. Sebuah senyuman didapatkannya dengan tulus saat dia bertanya kemana bocah pirang dengan kaki kiri terluka. Dan si Dokter berkata, pelatih bocah itu membawanya pergi. Lalu Sasuke bertanya kembali, bagaimana keadaan si Pirang. Kali ini si Dokter memberikan senyuman sedih berkata dengan suara tenang bahwa si Pirang tidak akan pernah bisa menggunakan keahlian Kung Fu-nya, dan dia akan cacat seumur hidup. Tulang kakinya tidak hanya retak, tapi bengkok dan dokter itu menambahkan bagaimana bisa manusia melakukan hal mengerikan semacam itu pada manusia lain, kasihan si Pirang, sungguh kasihan.

Sasuke terdiam, merasa seperti dihantam. Dia keluar dari ruangan dan kembali ke arena. Henry telah memenangkan pertandingan ini. Dan papan besar di atas arena menampilkan urutan juara. Sasuke melihat wajah si Pirang, dia membaca namanya, Uzumaki Naruto. Disimpannya nama itu dalam benaknya, entah untuk apa tapi dia berjanji akan membalas kesalahannya di hari ini. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke menyesal untuk sesuatu yang telah dia lakukan. Dia membuat si Pirang kehilangan masa depannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Sasuke merasa bahwa bayangan dilempar ke wajahnya dan rasa bersalah menjadi bayangan yang terus mengikuti hidupnya.

.

:: Blue On Blue ::

.

Di lain sisi. Hidup bagi Naruto telah berhenti berputar. Pelatih Han mengusirnya dari dari Klub, ini adalah peraturan bahwa seseorang tidak dapat ditanggung hidupnya oleh Klub apabila dia tidak bisa bertarung. Kiba keluar bersamanya.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah cacat seperti Naruto kecuali bersandar pada Kiba dan dia merasa hina karena hal itu. Mereka hidup menggelandang dan Kiba memiliki cara untuk bertahan hidup di usia 11 tahun seperti itu, dia menjadi penyikat sepatu dan Naruto berjualan bunga di depan restaurant Prancis. Mereka tidur di gereja saat malam hari dan kembali mencari uang di siang hari. Kehidupan semacam itu berlalu selama bertahun-tahun dan hingga mereka memiliki cukup uang, Kiba berkata bahwa mereka memulai hidup baru di Negara asal dimana nama-nama semacam Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba dianggap sebagai nama wajar.

.

:: Blue On Blue ::

.

 **10 tahun kemudian**

 **Tokyo, Jepang.**

Hujan di tanggal 27 Juni turun di permulaan fajar, trotoar di bawah apartemen menjadi biru kehitam-hitaman, udara melembab dan tembok-tembok membeku. Melipat kaki di atas sofa, Naruto memandang hujan dan membandingkannya dengan serutan es di musim panas terahirnya dengan Kiba. Suara gaduh dan pekikan kecil di balik pintu, tetangga bertengkar, praktek KDRT lagi dan Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut. Merinding dan berempati, meski terlalu berlebihan untuk merasa seolah kesakitan menjangkit tubuhnya tiap pekikan itu muncul, nyatanya ia tak mendapat pukulan apapun.

10 menit tak berarti dengan melamun hingga uap ketel menjadi himpunan kabut di atas kompor, kesunyian di antara hujan serutan es menjadi patah. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama bagi Naruto sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ada rasa enggan lebih banyak.

Sebuah representasi dari gerakan menuang air panas dalam ketel dan mengaduk-aduk cangkir berisi kopi, mengecapnya dengan sendok dan mengangguk untuk rasa manis yang pas. Beralih ke arah lain, Naruto menculik beberapa nasi dari _magicjar_ dan menikmati sarapan paginya dengan omelette dingin. Secangkir kopi dan sarapan pagi yang beku, menu sarapan datar adalah agenda hariannya. Sambil sedikit melamun dengan gerakan mengunyah yang lambat, matanya melirik sticky note yang ditempel Kiba 2 hari lalu di pintu kulkas 'Pergi ke Osaka, liputan langsung'.

Tegukan terakhir dan suara porselen yang beradu di bak cuci piring, Naruto mengakhiri ritual makannya di pagi ini.

Kaca itu sedikit berkabut dengan uap-uap kecil yang kadang kala terlihat kasat mata di atas permukaannya, mematut diri depan cermin lalu berjongkok untuk melipat celana jeans warna dongker. Hari ini hujan dan tepian celananya harus dipastikan tetap kering. Naruto berdiri lagi dan memandang jeansnya yang digulung dibawah lutut. Sebuah pembukaan kecil dari mulut tanpa suara, kerutan di keningnya, dan perasaan yang dijuluki dengan 'kesal', Naruto kembali berjongkok dan menurunkan lipatannya. Jeans yang basah mungkin menganggu untuknya tapi orang lain akan nyaman dengan itu. Melihat lagi dirinya lalu melirik ke arah kasur, ia menyambar _messenger_ _bag_.

Suara-suara gaduh orang bertengkar dan visualisasi yang didapat setelah bunyi klik dari pintu di belakangnya adalah kesalahan spekulasi. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah apartemen sebelah. Pintu itu tertutup, tidak ada suara dan kebisuan adalah hal yang mengendap di balik pintunya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kanan, melompati dua apartemen di sampingnya, orang-orang berseragam dengan wajah kerepotan keluar masuk pintu dengan menggotong perabotan. Seorang pria berteriak, mengumpat dengan ujung jari yang menunjuk. Tetangga baru, pindah hari ini.

Ada dorongan untuk menyapa dan bertukar nama, mereka akan tinggal di bangunan yang sama dan Naruto merasa mereka harus melakukan interaksi minimal sekali untuk memastikan adanya bantuan jika apartemennya terbakar karena tabung gas yang meledak. Melarikan pandangannya pada si Pria penuh teriakan, Pria itu jangkung dengan garis wajah tegas dalam balutan parlente, berdiri seperti bos besar. Naruto nyaris bersuara dengan minor sebelum tetangga barunya berbalik dengan telephone yang menempel di telinganya. Entah apa yang dibicarakan tapi ia berujar dengan amukan.

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada _strap_ tas, Naruto bergegas menuju lift dan menimbun keinginannya untuk sekedar menyapa. Tidak mengenal satu orang tidak akan membunuhmu.

Lift nyaris tertutup sebelum empat jari terselip di antara besi-besi. Pintu terbuka kembali dan Naruto berpendapat jika Tuhan mungkin memaksanya untuk berinteraksi dengan tetangga barunya. Pria itu masih dengan amukannya di telephone, Naruto bisa mendengar suara kecil di seberang telephone si Pria adalah kumpulan tawa seseorang yang pecah. Melirik pada si Pria, tetangga barunya berbicara dengan cepat seperti seorang rapper, suara sepatu yang diketuk-ketuk membungkus suara deritan lift yang turun ke lantai satu. "Beritahu aku dimana otakmu, aku akan pergi ke toserba dan membeli spatula untuk menggorengnya." Katanya dalam amukan, lalu nadanya naik 3 oktaf "Hujan tidak akan membunuhmu, dan…Ya Tuhan ini bukan urusanku." Lalu disambung dengan dengusan, sampai di lantai bawah ia mengakhiri sambungan telephonenya "Ya! belilah yang banyak, aku ingin mabuk malam ini. Sebuah pesta kecil dan…baiklah, akan kuurus."

Sebuah lirikan ke samping dari sudut matanya yang lugas, tipe pandangan yang menilai dengan tatapan lekat. Pria itu mendengus dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Naruto tahu ia telah dilihat dan dinilai sebagaimana orang melihatnya selama ini. Lift mengeluarkan suara saat pintu terbuka perlahan, sebuah langkah cepat dan dorongan untuk meninggalkan pria di belakang tubuhnya. Lalu suara lift kembali tertutup dan secepat itulah Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang, menemukan alisnya berkerut. Tetangganya tidak keluar, tetangganya naik lagi ke lantai atas.

Pagi ini yang terburuk.

.

:: Blue On Blue ::

.

Peony, Rose, Baby breath, Lily, Daisy…

Naruto merangkai banyak bunga di hari ini untuk beberapa pesanan kilat. Dia menikmati saat-saat merangkai bunga-bunga itu menjadi satu. Dia seorang florist, Kiba membantunya membangun sebuah toko bunga kecil dekat stasiun, jalanan itu cukup ramai dan tokonya tidak pernah sepi, terkadang dia kewalahan di akhir pekan.

"Kau selalu cerah seperti bunga matahari."

Naruto tersenyum dan menoleh, ia meletakkan gunting di meja saat mendengar suara yang familiar itu.

"Hallo Sai, seperti biasa?"

Sai mengangguk dan dengan cekatan Naruto merangkai mawar merah dan mengikatnya dengan pita lalu memotong tangkainya untuk menyamakan tingginya. Sai menerima dan memberikan uang pada Naruto.

"Jadi kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, tabunganku akan cukup untuk membeli cincin."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk "Semoga tabunganmu lebih cepat penuh dan pacarmu Ino akan menjadi milikmu." Lalu dia memberikan gerakan memberi penyemangat.

"Oh Naruto, kau baik sekali."

Naruto tertawa renyah mendengarnya, dia merapikan celemek bunga-bunganya "Sejauh kau masih akan terus membeli bunga di tokoku. Aku akan terus baik padamu."

Sai tertawa "Aku bahkan berencana memesan bunga darimu untuk pernikahanku kelak. Baiklah sampai jumpa besok Naruto, keretaku akan tiba sebentar lagi."

Langkah membawa Sai begitu cepat menghilang di antara orang-orang yang berjalan menuju stasiun. Naruto tersenyum untuk ingatan bahwa Sai adalah pria baik yang penyayang, Ino akan bahagia bersama pria itu. Oh, Naruto telah menjadi pendengar dari perjalanan cinta pria itu setiap hari.

Ada aroma basah yang tertangkap hidungnya, langit menangis lagi. Gerimis datang seperti pagi tadi. Dia menengadah memandang langit yang kelabu. Rasanya dia ingin melarikan diri dari hujan.

Tapi, Naruto tidak tahu bahwa dia telah melarikan diri lebih jauh dari yang dia tahu, lebih lama dari yang dia bayangkan.

.

:: Blue On Blue ::

.

Malam itu hujan, gerimis tiba sejak petang, aroma tanah basah di luar dan payung warna-warni menghiasi seperempat jalanan kota.

Semoga seseorang mengingatkan Sasuke untuk berterimakasih pada Suigetsu. Pria itu pontang panting mengurus kepindahannya di hari pertama sebab dia masih memiliki urusan untuk menyelesaikan sketsa webtoon-nya untuk kamis pagi. Dan sebagai gantinya dia datang membawa banyak botol bir pesanan Suigetsu, pria itu mengomel terus lewat telephone dan itu menusuk telinganya.

Sasuke keluar dari dapur, membawa lebih banyak kacang kulit dan mendengarkan temannya mengoceh seputar jasa pindahan yang disewanya siang tadi. Mereka lelet, kata Suigetsu.

"Mukamu itu, tampilkan sedikit emosi, Uchiha. Setidaknya perlihatkan sedikit simpatimu padaku." Kata Suigetsu, melempar remote tv dan menaikkan suhu pemanas kemudian.

"Hari ini saja, mabuklah sepuasmu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengecheck handphonenya, dia menunggu panggilan dari kliennya untuk kiriman sketsa kasar yang dikirimnya sore tadi.

"Sejujurnya, apartemen ini tidak cocok untukmu Mr. Famous boy, sewalah yang lebih mahal, lebih berkualitas."

"Aku butuh inspirasi. Cerita webtoon-ku yang baru adalah seorang mantan petarung yang mengasingkan diri di apartemen bobrok dan belajar artinya hidup dari tetangga miskinnya. Tempat ini sempurna, dan dekat –."

"...dan dekat stasiun." Imbuh Suigetsu malas, ia kembali meneguk botol birnya.

Ebony-nya melirik "...lapangan basket." Kata Sasuke, dan Suigetsu berdecih.

.

.

Malam telah bergulir, begitu cepat. Acara mabuk Suigetsu berlangsung sukses, udara di apartemen ikut mabuk dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Dia keluar kamar, berharap menemukan udara segar, akan baik baginya untuk mengisi pernafasan dengan aroma hujan.

Baru saja di keluar, mengernyit pada bohlam lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Suigetsu mungkin benar, apartemen ini seperti tidak tertolong, cat di beberapa sisi mengelupas. Tapi cukup mengherankan saat dia menyewa salah satu kamar disana dan pemiliknya berkata hanya tersisa 3 unit yang kosong.

Ada suara langkah kaki, tak jauh darinya dan pada saat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, kedua matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lift, membawa banyak bunga warna-warni dalam pelukan tangan kiri serta sebuah senyum lugu pada wajahnya yang ramah.

Sasuke terpaku.

10 tahun, dan dia terkejut bahwa dirinya mengenali bocah yang tahunan lalu telah dia renggut masa depannya dengan kejam.

"Hallo." Ujar sosok itu ramah.

Suara sapaan itu halus, terdengar nyaring di antara lorong lenggang. Dan sebuah senyum yang di tarik di wajahnya adalah keajaiban.

"Hi."

Balasannya pendek, Sasuke masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Matanya menatap betapa sepasang sapphire yang lugu bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu neon, ada keramahan asing disana.

'Aku menemukannya..atau dia yang menemukanku?...Uzumaki Naruto.'

.

:: tbc ::

.

Ini adalah cerita yang sudah mengendap cukup lama di draft dan tidak pernah selesai. Karena aku suka ide cerita ini, jadi aku coba post.

Ceritanya tidak mulu-mulu tentang hal-hal romantis, kalian harus tahu betapa bosannya aku dengan fanfic Sasunaru yang romantis, meskipun mungkin nanti muncul maka itu terjadi secara natural dan kuharap demikian.

Fanfic Sasunaru kali ini tidak akan lebih dari 5 chapter dan aku masih berharap kurang dari 5 chapter malah. Dan ceritanya bakal 'slice of life', tentang Sasuke yang berjuang untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Jika tanggapan baik, akan kulanjutkan secepatnya.

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
